


"That Dean's always been kind of a dick."

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Fanvids, Gen, Mark of Cain, Physical Abuse, Sexist Language, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "The Mark didn't change you. It just made you more of what you already were."A critical look at Dean and the similarities between him with and without the mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Paint it Black" by Hidden Citizens  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9HZF1GW0ec


End file.
